


the drugs that do not mix (booze & her kiss)

by kerberastro



Series: i might take you up on that [2]
Category: Not Another D&D Podcast (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Post-Canon, Recreational Drug Use, fellas im not gonna lie to you..... its just real gay, moonshine is very hard to write!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21738529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerberastro/pseuds/kerberastro
Summary: But wait. What the fuck was Moonshine doing? This wasn’t just some girl that she was giving a sultry look to across a tavern. This wasn’t a Fey Wild dryad. This was the legendary Alanis, one of Bahumia’s greatest heroes. This was the Alanis that saved the fucking world (twice, but who was counting?). But also, this was the Alanis that Moonshine cared for immensely and had grown to admire in a way that she was not used to (and, right, yeah, she wanted to kiss her).
Relationships: Alanis/Moonshine Cybin (Not Another D&D Podcast)
Series: i might take you up on that [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566799
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	the drugs that do not mix (booze & her kiss)

**Author's Note:**

> damnnn bee!!! back at it again with an allshine fic!!!!
> 
> this is kind of a continuation of my other fic 'love you in my own language', in which moonshine takes alanis back to the crick for some much needed chilling tf out 
> 
> title is from the song 'cursed' by lord huron!!

Moonshine wasn’t sure how, or when, or _why_ , but some befuddled series of events had led her to be sitting criss-cross applesauce on a patch of moss, nose to nose with Alanis. 

An important variable in this equation was the fact that she was higher than a fucking kite. She was woozy and spinning, but she felt _alive_ in a way that made everything feel fuzzy and dreamy, more _there_ than it usually was, like she could reach out and grab a handful of the air and it would be there in her palm. She was floating in her own little hyper-real world, the only constant being Alanis in front of her, as time tripped over itself around them. 

The Crick’s local culture had proven to be a bad influence on she and Alanis together; if one of them was a combustible, then the other was a catalyst. They quickly got whisked away in the never-ending party that was life at the Crick, which was even more festive due to the triumph of the end of the war. They fed off of each other’s energy; huffing Crick water like there was no tomorrow, smoking anything that seemed smoke-able and experimenting with interesting concoctions of various wild mushrooms (Moonshine’s specialty, of course). All of this made for a raging party that went on into the wee hours of the morning, but things eventually wound down, and by the time it was almost two in the morning, most folks had turned in for the night, retreating back to their stumps. They left only Moonshine and Alanis, both of them much too fucked up to notice that they were the last ones left.

The night had gone quiet, save for the crackling of the dying bonfire across from them and the buzzing of nannerflies in the distance, which were no doubt dancing through the night sky, putting on a light show under the moon’s spotlight for anyone who cared to watch.

And Alanis was giggling - not at anything in particular, really, - grinning from ear to ear with half lidded eyes, gone red like two partially ripe strawberries, and Moonshine was mesmerized. Their faces were so close together that Alanis’ frizzy stray curls tickled Moonshine’s cheeks and their breath mixed together. It wasn’t a very remarkable moment by any means, but in Moonshine’s intoxicated state, it was magical. 

“You’re so pretty,” Moonshine whispered, and Alanis laughed, breathy and hushed. It was true; she was indeed nice to look at. She was an ancient soul living inside of a perpetually young body, her elven features sharp and distinct, as if cut from stone. 

“So are you,” she muttered back, shuffling closer to Moonshine, almost pressing right up against her. Alanis smelled like weed, but faintly of her floral perfume, which was an unlikely combination, but Moonshine had come to find it comforting. She glanced involuntarily to Alanis’ mouth; her slightly parted lips looked to be covered in some sort of balm, making them appear a little bit glossy and so very soft and _oh Melora_ , it took every muscle in her body to not just go ahead and close the gap between them right then and there. 

“What’cha thinkin’ about?” Alanis asked. 

_How much I want to kiss you._ “Nothing.” Moonshine said, instead. 

There was a pause, and Alanis’ hand slowly drifted up to Moonshine’s knee. Moonshine, without thinking, took it into her own grasp. Alanis followed her lead and took Moonshine’s free hand into hers. Alanis’ hands were cold, covered in little burn scars, no doubt from experimenting with magic, but her fingers were slender and pretty and they fit so perfectly in Moonshine’s, and it was until she had that thought that she caught herself blushing. 

_But wait_. What the fuck was Moonshine doing? This wasn’t just some girl that she was giving a sultry look to across a tavern. This wasn’t a Fey Wild dryad. This was the legendary Alanis, one of Bahumia’s greatest heroes. This was the Alanis that saved the fucking world (twice, but who was counting?). But also, this was the Alanis that Moonshine cared for _immensely_ and had grown to admire in a way that she was not used to (and, right, yeah, she wanted to kiss her). 

It was weird, the whole scenario, _fuck_ , it was so bizarre, and Moonshine didn’t know how to approach the mental math; what in her life had led her to this? She was having trouble remembering, distracted by the barely-there fanning of cool air on her cheeks, produced by Alanis’ eyelashes. 

She was the one that had brought Alanis to the Crick, given her a place to call home after such a long period of waiting and waiting for one. After the war, Alanis had nobody, but Moonshine knew that she deserved everything and more. She couldn't set out towards somewhere that she couldn't be comfortable, somewhere inhospitable. She couldn’t let her wander off alone, stay in Hell, go back to the Fey Wild, none of that; it was all to devastating, especially after all that she’d gone through. Alanis had been the brain of her party, the unofficial leader, and then she watched it crumble in front of her without warning. And then she saw it happen again. And again. And again. Alanis had lived a thousand lives more than Moonshine, and yet, she could see little glimpses of herself in her. She understood, somehow, what it was like, being ever-strong so that her party members didn’t have to be, so that they could falter from time to time. She knew what it felt like, taking not one, but many, for the team, telling them that she could handle it, that their enemies could _bring it on_. She’d say it with her chest, she meant every word, but still, there was only so much weight that she could carry. She remembered Hardwon talking about having hefty emotional walls up, but his were really nothing compared to hers, and he, nor Beverly or Balnor, even really knew that they existed. 

But she could bring them down a little bit with Alanis, because they saw eye to eye, only through a slightly different lens. 

This weed was really going to her head, wasn’t it? 

Moonshine looked down at their hands, just for a second, their fingers still interlaced. She gave a quick squeeze before looking back up at Alanis, whose ever-weary eyes were now piercing daggers through Moonshine’s own. Before Moonshine could ask about her newly intense look, Alanis broke the silence between them. 

“I wanna kiss you,” 

_Oh._

Her words nearly knocked the wind out of Moonshine, and her thoughts raced. She hadn’t even considered the idea of Alanis feeling the same way. Could Alanis read her mind, maybe? It wasn’t completely unlikely, as she was an extremely powerful wizard, or perhaps even she’d just rolled a really good insight check on her. Either way, Moonshine was frozen as she stared her down in wonderment. 

It must have taken her too long to answer, because Alanis’ face seemed to fall when she didn’t get a reply. She broke their eye contact and began to inch away, but Moonshine shook her head and instantly took Alanis’ face in both of her hands. 

“Alanis,” Moonshine said, not for any real reason other than to hear herself say her name. She stared, studying Alanis for a moment, and she noticed that her face was completely devoid of freckles, save for two in the crook between her nose and the inner corner of her eye, and one on the spot where her lower lip turned into her chin. Her thumb skimmed lightly past that one. 

And then she kissed her, and the world stopped, and then sped up, and then went in slow motion, and then it spun and spun and Moonshine was /dizzy with it. 

Moonshine kissed Alanis like she had all the time in the world, and Alanis kissed her back like it was keeping her alive. 

She tasted vaguely sweet, yet musky like smoke all at once as her tongue briefly touched Moonshine’s bottom lip, and Moonshine parted her own lips wider against Alanis’, allowing her more room to explore. It was treacherously slow, but it was warm and gentle, and Moonshine leaned into it because that was just how Alanis kissed, and, /huh, that was wild, wasn’t it? Moonshine knew how Alanis kissed. She was _kissing Alanis_ , and it truly didn’t feel like any other kiss that Moonshine had ever had, and for that, it was blowing her mind. Had she _really_ never kissed anyone that she’d had feelings like this for? Had she ever even _had_ feelings like this for someone else before? 

Moonshine had always been flirtatious, some might even call her promiscuous. Hell, she poisoned her enemies by blowing them spore filled kisses, almost always accompanied by a wink. She was always a hookup type, a one night stand type. Connections that passed the point of being superficial when it came to Moonshine’s love life weren't even few and far between, they were nonexistent. This was uncharted territory, it was something entirely new, but it was nice. It was _so_ nice, but it was also frustratingly impossible to pin down what exactly it _was_. One thing was certain, though; she wanted Alanis in her arms for as long as she could manage (and if she was being honest, her hand on her cheek, her tongue in her mouth, their teeth accidentally bumping into each other, forever and ever and ever). 

Alanis was the first to pull away, just barely, their lips still hovering next to one another’s, and she stared, and she breathed shallow, careful breaths, and then she smiled, and Moonshine couldn't tell if it was the drugs’ influence or not, but either way, her brain was screaming at her that it was the most beautiful sight she’d ever seen. 

“You’re so pretty,” Moonshine mumbled. She meant it entirely - meant her pretty face, her pretty mind, her pretty soul. 

“You just told me that,” Alanis said through a little laugh. 

“Bears repeatin’.” Moonshine said, and she kissed her again, because she could. 

And the night turned. The nannerflies kept dancing, and the fire continued to fizzle and die. The moon kept glowing a pale blue, cutting streams of light through the trees. And Moonshine kept kissing Alanis, and Alanis kept kissing Moonshine.


End file.
